User talk:Great Dude
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Killer page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:27, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. If you reupload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 22:28, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Important Warning: You have edited an already existing story—adding or deleting more lines, modifying the plot of the story or changing the story altogether, possibly without the permission of the author. This may be considered as vandalism. First offense is a warning. Repeated offenses will earn you a lengthy ban. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 23:08, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ⚕Castiel's Nipples⚕ (⚜My Talk⚜) 00:02, May 30, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:35, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Riff Sorry about what happened to your Riff. Guess the Wiki wasn't ready for them to return. And, not to sound rude, why did you decide to post one now? Also, I didn't see your response to my comment on the Riff. I was watching the new X-Men, and after it was over I got an email alert saying you responded. I went to see what you said, but the Riff was gone. That all being said, you can still Riff, just not here. Start your own site, and post Riffs there. Mention on the Wiki that you've done so. Hell, I can help advertise for you on my site. So don't despair! Keep at it, and good luck. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 22:53, June 5, 2016 (UTC)